Currently, front-facing cameras are configured on many terminal devices such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, and a tablet computer, and are configured to shoot a photograph or a video of a target in front of the terminal devices.
For example, FIG. 1 shows a camera layout of an existing common terminal device such as a mobile phone. A rear-facing camera 101 is generally placed on the top or back of a screen 102 of the terminal device, and a front-facing camera 103 is generally placed on the top of the screen 102 of the mobile phone, so that the front-facing camera 103 can shoot a photograph or a video of a target in front of the terminal device.
However, in an existing camera layout, relatively large space needs to be reserved at the top of a terminal device to place a front-facing camera, which causes a limited ratio of a screen to the entire terminal device.